Infinity Helios (Clone)
The Infinity Helios clone, formerly Cyborg Helios, was the main Bakugan antagonist in Season 5 and is Sasuke Uchiha's second Guardian Bakugan in Season 6 onwards. Cyborg Helios first appeared in the Season 4 finale, helping Drago defeat Dharak. In Season 5, he revealed his true nature as a villain. He is responsible for Naruto Uzumaki, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Drago's troubles lately. He is a Cyborg Bakugan, hence the name. Helios is also responsible for creating the Dark Smashers, evil copies of the heroes that do his bidding. He usually appears when Naruto, Sonic, and Drago lose control. Cyborg Helios is relentless, even tracking the trio down to Neathia. He is responsible for Gill, Airzel and Jesse's deaths. Helios arrives on Neathia after finding Naruto, Sonic, and Drago, but suffers his first defeat when Goku, Ness, and Kirby, who came to bring Naruto, Sonic, and Drago home, ambush him and Naruto, Sonic, and Drago help deal the finishing blow. Helios retreats after this, but swears to return. Helios has a power level of 850 Gs. His BakuNano is Sonicanon. At the end of Season 5, Helios' master, the darkness from Marth of the silly Melee universe is defeated and Helios retreats, and is soon found by Sasuke and the villains. In Season 6, Helios is forced to endure a painful upgrade, but he survives and becomes stronger than ever. Despite this upgrade, Helios is still defeated by Drago due to getting weakened by the Chaos Bakugan Drago spawned earlier. Helios was the first to notice they just stood aside for Drago despite thrashing him and Dharak just moments earlier. Helios is also shocked Drago still can't control his powers after everything that has happened. In Season 7, Helios is used to dispose of Frieza, and Helios also got access to Maxus Helios. Later, Helios becomes Maxus Helios again and works with Dharak Colossus to battle Bowser, and wins and soon disposes of Bowser, but his Maxus parts are damaged by Bowser's Super Fire Breath along with Dharak's Colossus pieces. Later, Helios and Dharak have a final battle against Drago and lose, with Helios and Dharak accepting Drago as #1. In Season 8, Helios and Dharak are given to Alice so they don't suffer Sasuke's fate. Helios also shows emotion for the first time, as he cries over Sasuke's apparent demise. Helios is returned to Sasuke after he is freed. At the end of Season 9, Helios is upset Sasuke has to sacrifice himself, but has to accept it. Helios then goes to New Vestroia with Elfin. Cyborg Helios returns in Season 10. In Season 12, Cyborg Helios evolves offscreen by using the technology in Master Hand's former lab. In Season 13, Helios returns to his old self due to Sasuke's rebirth. At the end of the first arc of Season 20, Infinity Helios is given to Sakura after Sasuke's apparent death. During the second arc, Helios learns that Sasuke is still alive, but has been turned into an android by Mutant Elfin, and that Elfin was deceiving the heroes all along. Enraged at her cruelty and her stealing Sasuke's humanity, Helios tells the Heroes of Legend not to interfere in this fight. Helios then proceed to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer, Combat Razenoid, and Clear Razenoid without breaking a sweat. Helios then watches the liberated Drago destroy Mutant Elfin and is returned to Sasuke. During The Keys of Smash Arc, Helios and Sasuke battle against Samus Aran, who betrayed the heroes after learning she is a part of Zorc Necrophades, and Razenoid. During the fight, Helios asks Razenoid why he would betray Sasuke after everything he did for Razenoid, and despite being knocked down a few times, Helios manages to overwhelm and defeat Razenoid. In Season 26, Infinity Helios sacrifices his life to protect Sasuke and Razenoid from Slycerak, and thanks Sasuke for taking him in after the Dark Smashers were defeated. Helios is later revived by Drago after Mechtavius Destroyer is killed. At the start of Season 28, Helios hears Sasuke whistle for him, and despite being told by Evolved Razenoid to ignore it due to Sasuke's recent corruption, Helios abandons his friends due to his loyalty to Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke betrays Helios after being enhanced further by Mechtavius Destroyer's energy provided by Vilgax and Psyphon, forcing Helios to flee to the Heroes of Legend, and assists them in the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer, the League of Villains, and the altered Heroes of the World. At the end of Season 30, Helios rejoins Sasuke, who he abandoned after learning that Coredegon impersonated Sasuke due to seeing Sasuke's true colors. Trivia *This Helios is not the same Helios from Bakugan New Vestroia, though his personality is the same as the New Vestroia Helios before he became good. *Cyborg Helios was rarely seen in ball form during Season 5. This did not occur in Seasons 6 or 7. *Helios has a few things in common with Dharak. They both wished to beat Drago and they are both Darkus Bakugan. They also belong to Sasuke. *Helios was created with Drago's DNA and Helios DNA, which is why he has the same BakuNano as Drago. Why he is invunerable and weaker than Drago is unknown. *Like Marth from the silly Melee universe while he was corrupted, Helios has rarely lost a fight, only losing against Naruto, Sonic, Drago, Goku, Kirby, and Ness' teamwork. *Helios was unable to scan the Chaos Bakugan due to his databanks not having any previous data about them. *Cyborg Helios was the last of Sasuke's Bakugan to evolve. *Despite being a clone of the original Infinity Helios, he was never called Infinity Helios Clone until the Season 30 finale, and even when Ren did call Infinity Helios a clone, he merely said "Helios Clone". *Infinity Helios is one of the few Bakugan to have skipped an evolution, as he went straight to Infinity Helios instead of Helios MKII after he evolved. Category:Bakugan Category:Murderers Category:External Links Category:Enhanced Characters Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains